Chapter 2 Part 1 : high school musical 1
by ilovejoejonas20
Summary: plz check it out


They were still giddy from the excitement of their impromptu performance so they went for a walk outside in the cold sparkling air. You have an awesome voice Troy said. You're a singer right? Gabriella shrugged. Just the church choir is all. She smiled and admitted I tried to do a solo and Nealy fainted. Whys that? He asked surprised. She shook her head at the memory I took one look at all the people staring only at me and the next thing I know I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career. The way you sang just now thats hard to believe he said sincerely. This is the first time Ive done something like this she answered. Troy know how she felt. Completely. He agreed. You sound like you've done a lot of singing too she said. Oh sure lots he said jokingly my shower head is very impressed with me. At that moment everyone around them started chanting in unison: Ten Nine Eight!... The New Years Eve countdown had begun. Roy and Gabriella glanced at each other then just as quickly looked away. Seven Six Five Four!... This was a magical night Gabriella thought wishing it would last longer. I cant believe I didn't want to come to this party Troy thought. This was awesome! Three Two One! Everyone began cheering and blowing on their noisemakers. Fireworks burst in the sky in showers of red gold and blue. Everyone was celebrating but Troy and Gabriella were suddenly feeling awkward.

People kiss each other on New Years Eve Troy thought. Should I? Its a tradition to kiss when the clock strikes midnight Gabriella thought will he? Neither one moved. After a few seconds she smiled and said I guess id better go find my mum and wish her Happy New Year. Troy nodded. The spell was broken and he was a little relieved. Me too he said I mean not your mum my mum...and dad. Ill call you tomorrow. He pulled out his mobile quickly snapped a picture of her then handed her the phone. Put your number in. Gabriella grabbed her own phone and handed it to him you too. They quickly switched phones and tapped in their numbers. Then Gabriella turned to leave Troy stopped her. Singing with you was the most fun Ive had this vacation he said sincerely. Where do you Another series of fireworks exploded overhead drowning out whatever he was saying Gabriella saw already at the stairs. She waved back smiling then vanished. Troy stood absolutely still gazing after her.

A week later school had started again at East High school in Albuquerque New Mexico. It was the first morning back after winter vacation and the scene was bedlam. Kids were piling out of buses yelling at each other showing off new clothes. As Troy entered the courtyard under the banner that read Happy New Year Wildcats other students gave him high fives low and side fives. His friend and basketball teammates Chad came up to him yelling Yo doggie! Troy my hoops boy! Chad had wild curly hair and a wired attitude to match. He was the loyal number two to Troys number one and before Troy could blink he found that Chad had dawn in all the other members of the team. They were happy to see him excited to be back together and totally keyed up about the championship game now just a couple of weeks away. Hey Chad Troy said. He waved at the other players Dudes...Happy New Year. Oh yes it will be a Happy Wildcat New Year. Chad shouted. Because in two weeks we are going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond! Troy laughed and the other members of the Wildcat basketball team nodded and high-five each other. Chad was right. They were about to fulfill their destiny! At that moment Sharpay and Ryan Evans pushed their was through the basketball posse. Both of them tossed their hair as only copresidents of the drama club could.

As usual Sharpay looked Barbie-doll perfect with brown-out hair full makeup and fashionable clothes. Her brother Ryan looked just as hip. Zeke one of the basketball players watched Sharpay as she haughtily pushed her way though the crowd. Hey the ice princess has returned from the North Pole he muttered to his crew. Yeah she probably spent the holidays the was she always does Chad said Jason another basketball player willingly filled the role of straight man. Hows that? He asked. Shopping for mirrors! Chad cracked. He howled like a wolf in appreciation of his own joke. His teammates joined in. Still howling they walked by Taylor Mckessie the president of the chemistry club who was accompanied by a few of her brainiac friends. Taylor scornfully eyeballed the basketball players then said to her friends ah behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal as her friends haughtily agreed the ball rang and everybody hurried to their homerooms. The crowds had thinned somewhat as principle matsui walked down the hall escorting a new student. It was a nervous Gabriella and her mother who were trying to listen as the principal gave them his sales pitch. Were consistently rated in the top ten academically in the state and I think you'll also find this wonderful community atmosphere principle matsui said. Gabriella tried to smile as she peeked in a window in a classroom door. The scene inside was total first-day-back-at-school chaos. Her stomach flipped over and she cast an appealing look at her mother. Mum my stomach is always nervous on the first day at a new school her mother finished reassuringly. You'll do great you always do. And Ive made my company promise that I cant be transferred again until you graduate. Gabriella smiled weakly this was always the worst part she reminded herself. Worry not Gabriella principle matsui said Ive reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High. Gabriella knew he was trying to be helpful but her stomach twisted even more at these words. I don't want to be the school freaky genius girl again she whispered to her mum. Mrs montez hugged her just be Gabriella she said warmly. Gabriella went to her homeroom with Ms Darbus the schools drama teacher. True to her theatrical background she was flamboyantly dressed in a long flowing dress and wore over-sized glasses. Gabriella quickly took her seat doing her best to be invisible. She didn't see Troy enter with his best bud Chad but as Troy said hello to other students he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. Surprised he craned his neck for a better look but other students kept getting in the way that girl he thought she looked just like – but what would the girl from New Years Eve be doing here? Before he could get a better look the final bell rang and everybody scrambled to sit at their desks. Ms Darbus stood in front of the class as if she were talking center stage in a Broadway theater. I trust you all had splendid holidays she said check the sign-up sheets in the loby for new activities especially our winter musical. There'll be single auditions for the supporting roles as well as pairs around at his basketball team-mates grinned and blew a raspberry at the mention of the musical. Ms Darbus glared at him Mr danforth this is a place of learning not a hockey arena she snapped. Troy was still craning his neck trying to see the new girl who looked so much like Gabriella. Finally frustrated he pulled his mobile from his pocket and thumbed through the menu. The photo of Gabriella that he took on New Years Eve popped up on the screen. He stared at it remembering that magical night as ms Darbus happily burbled on. There is also a final sign-up for next weeks scholastic decathlon competition she said Chem club president Taylor Mckessie can answer your questions on that. Meanwhile Troy hit the SEND button on his phone suddenly Gabriella's phone starred ringing wildly. At first she didn't even react. After all who would be calling her? Sharpay and Ryan grabbed for their phones After all wouldn't every call be for them? Ms Darbus strode to the front of the room the light of battle in her eyes Ah the cell phone menace returns to ourcrucible of learning she cried she grabbed a plastic bucket labeled Cell-itary Confinement and held it out to the brother and sister Sharpay and Ryan your phones please and ill see you in detention. They rolled they eyes but deposited their phones in the bucket. The ringing however went on Ms Darbus's gaze swept the room searching for the source of the nefarious ring. Blushing Gabriella fumbled in her backpack. As she finally dug her phone out and stared to turn it off she saw... Troy Bolton's photo? Her eyes widened with surprise and she accidentally hit ANSWER instead of END. Now Troy was staring in surprise at his phone whee he saw Gabriella's photo. But Ms Darbus was looming over Gabriella and holding out her plastic bucket. We have zero tolerance on cell phones during class the drama teacher said sternly. So we'll get to know each other at the detention. Phone please...and welcome to East High miss Montez. As she walked back to the front of the class she saw Troy holding his phone and held out her bucket. Mr Bolton I see your phone is involved


End file.
